


tomorrow i'll be gone

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Morning After, Oral Sex, Smut, set between episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Set between 2.02 and 2.03, Bennett and Melanie prepare themselves for her departure.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 19





	tomorrow i'll be gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes so this was intended as PWP but it accidentally became more than that. Kind of. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Added: hi this posted without my permission so forgive me, it's now formatted properly.

**The Morning**

Melanie wakes up first. Light has begun to filter into her room; she doesn’t have her watch, but if she had to guess, she would guess that it was around 5:30 or 6. She closes her eyes, willing herself to be lulled back to sleep by the even puffs of Bennett’s breath against her hair and the even rise and fall of his chest against her back. Part of her wants to turn and take in the sight of him as he sleeps, but she’s loath to wake him— or remove his arm from around her. 

She doesn’t know how long she spends like that, lying in the security of his arm around her, the warmth of him against her, aching inside because she’ll be leaving that night. She blinks back tears, swallows back a lump in her throat, and debates whether or not it’d be easier for both of them if she got up now, let him greet her at the helm instead. 

Before she can decide, he’s shifting against her and she knows that he’s waking up. He sighs a little as he does, nuzzling his face into her hair. A small smile tugs at her lips unbidden. 

“Morning,” he finally whispers. 

“Morning,” she repeats. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, taking their time. Then Bennett squeezes the hand his own rests on, and tugs at her so she’s lying mostly under him. She yelps in surprise, a sound that becomes laughter before he kisses her. 

“Hey,” he looks down at her after they break apart— though he doesn’t move far. 

“Hey,” she sighs, “We should probably get up and shower.”

“Mhm,” he nods sagely, and then leans down to kiss her neck. 

“We don’t have time,” she protests, but it’s a sound more akin to a moan. 

“Okay,” he returns to kissing her mouth instead. 

They don’t have time; but she doesn’t push him away. She pulls him closer, clings to him for as long as she can before her brain wins out. 

Both of them reluctant to leave her bed, they do so anyways, and start the task of getting ready for the day. 

The grueling task of bracing for a goodbye. 

**19:30**

The night before Melanie sets off on her mission, they sit at the helm quietly eating the dinner Layton had brought with him when he had come to check on them. Ruth had come too, standing awkwardly in the corner. 

The mood is solemn, especially amongst the engineers. Seven years together, for better or for worse they are undeniably a family— a family likely to soon be split forever. Melanie looks at Bennett; he meets her eyes. They’d been a family even longer than that. She’s not afraid to admit that anymore. 

Layton and Ruth leave early, leaving the three engineers alone. Melanie meets Bennett’s eyes again; Javi’s eyes dart between them, assessing. Bennett had taken the helm the night before, wanting to be close to Melanie. 

“I have the train,” Javi finally decides. 

“Javi-” Melanie starts, then stops. 

“It’s okay, Mel,” he smiles reassuringly, “Really.”

Melanie nods after a moment, relenting, murmuring a thank you before turning to look at the other man in the room. 

“Stay?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. 

Javi says nothing. There’s nothing more for him to say. 

**20:45**

Bennett’s mouth is on hers the minute the door closes behind them. Melanie laughs softly against his lips, feeling the way he grins in response before pulling her closer. She whimpers as he deepens the kiss, one hand on his face and the other sliding down his back as his hands find her hips. When they break the kiss, they rest their foreheads together, reluctant to pull apart. 

“Hey,” she whispers. 

“Hey,” he breathes back. 

She kisses him again, then lets him untangle himself from her so that they can both strip, neither of them wasting time. He presses her back against the wall, taking her hair down himself. Bennett kisses his way down to her shoulders by way of her jaw and neck as she clings to him as best she can. His mouth on her breasts shoots heat straight through her; the kisses he places on her belly when he sinks to his knees makes her tremble, just a little, in anticipation. 

Melanie’s breath hitches in her throat as he gently nudges at her thighs to get her to part them; she eagerly complies. He places one of her legs on his shoulder, and presses a kiss to her clit, determined to take his time. 

It’s only when she begs that he licks along the length of her. She swears, and he grins ferally against her as he returns his focus to her clit. 

The closer she gets to the edge, the slower he goes, until she’s cursing _him_ , but he wants to catalogue every sound that she makes; the way she tastes and the way it feels when her hips roll towards his face in an attempt to increase the pressure against her clit until it’s enough to come. He breaks for air, looks up and meets her eyes. The annoyance and impatience in them softens, just a little, as she realizes what he’s doing. 

“I’m right here, Ben,” she tells him, voice gentle. 

“I know,” he breathes, and dives back in before she can try to continue the conversation. 

Still, he lets her come a short time later, doing his best to memorize every _touchtastesmellsound_ -

She pulls him up to kiss him after, breathless and euphoric. Forehead pressed against hers once more, he memorizes the sight of her face like this, too. 

**21:30**

They lie in her bed, face to face, pressed close for lack of space and lack of desire for it. His hand runs gently up and down her back; plays with her hair. She smiles a little against his neck, kisses him softly there just to feel the way he shivers against her at the contact. They’d ended up here after she’d come, and hadn’t done anything else. But it’s nice, in its own way, Melanie thinks. 

“Mel,” he murmurs as she begins kissing down his neck, mouth open and hot against his skin. 

“Hm?” she hums against him. 

“Jesus,” he groans, causing her to chuckle a little at how affected he is. 

“I prefer Melanie,” she teases as she pulls away to look at him. 

He snorts at her antics, at the playful look she gives him. Bennett grips her thigh to pull it over his hips, arching an eyebrow in challenge. Her response is to place a hand on his face and kiss him. The kiss breaks when he positions himself and slides into her. She gasps softly, and he watches her eyelids flutter, unable to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss both of them— and then her nose, too, and her forehead, until she’s laughing at him. Her eyes open for a moment and she smiles at him; he moves his hand to her cheek, brushing his knuckles against her there. 

She sighs, leaning into the touch for a moment before moving her hips lightly against his. Taking the hint, he glides his hand down her body to her thigh again as he begins to move, her eyes closing once more. 

The slow pace is new, but Melanie decides that she likes the intimacy of being pressed so close against his body; the way they meet each other thrust for thrust; his hand on her thigh that occasionally wanders along her body and the kisses he leaves on her face, her mouth. She becomes lost in it fast— loses track of time, too, and she wasn’t entirely sure that she could come again when they started this but she’s certain that she can now, if he just—

One particularly well aimed thrust is enough to send her over the edge. She comes hard, moaning against his neck as her body shudders. If she was standing, she knows that her legs would’ve given out. 

It doesn’t take him too long after that; the way he gasps her name as he comes sounds like a benediction. 

Her eyes, which had just opened, fall shut once more. 

**23:00**

Bennett had wrapped himself tightly around Melanie’s body from behind earlier on. There was a feeling of safety in it, of comfort; she basks in it now. 

“If you could be anywhere right now, where would it be?” she asks him softly, fighting the need to sleep.

“Hm,” he considers for a moment, “Somewhere warm would be nice for a change.”

She laughs, a brittle sound, “Yeah. That’d be nice.”

“What about you?” he asks, voice equally as soft as hers had been. 

“Anywhere with you and Alex,” she admits, grateful that he can’t see her face right now, and she his; she doesn’t know if she could handle finding any sort of rejection in it right now. 

“Sounds good to me,” he agrees after a moment, “But it has to be somewhere warm.”

“That’s a given,” she mumbles, sighing a little as her mood shifts from pensive to downright brooding. Exhaustion, fear, and sadness fill her, making her feel like she was drowning. Her eyes closed a little against the onslaught. 

“Mel,” he murmurs; he knows her well enough by now to know when she’s upset, even if she gives no outward signs. She alternates between being infuriated and relieved by it most days. Right now, she’s somewhere between the two. 

“I wish we had more time,” is all that she can think to say. 

“I know,” he whispers, “But it’s only a month.”

“Yeah,” she nods a little. 

They’re silent after that, neither of them wanting to confront that the likelihood of her making it back to the train is slim to none. 

They can face that tomorrow. 

**The First Night**

The first night that she’s back from Big Alice is spent going over strategy in her room until the wee hours of the night. She sits cross legged against her bunk, close enough to Bennett to brush her fingers against his whenever he tenses at a detail of the plan that they’re making. Javi, across from them, pretends not to notice. 

It’s a suicide mission. None of them pretend otherwise; it wouldn’t do them any good. Bennett tenses and Melanie tries to soothe him with surreptitious touches and Javi keeps all of them focused on their dismal task. 

When they’re all metaphorically dead on their feet, Bennett and Javi gang up on her to try to make her sleep. 

It feels like kindness, even though she doesn’t want to waste a single moment left aboard Snowpiercer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you can't believe how fed we were and if that scares you a bit! Anyways. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
